There are currently available many different types of bracket arrangements used for hanging window cover frames, i.e. frames which support vertical blinds and the like. Many of these bracket arrangements are in the form of a main bracket portion which is affixed to a supporting roof or wall structure and a more flexible spring clip secured to the main bracket portion. The upper header or frame of the window cover is releasably held by the spring clip.
The fastening of the spring clip in the main bracket portion may be of a permanent nature secured by rivets and the like. In the alternative, the two bracket components can be releasably secured to one another in which case a connector member is provided on the main bracket portion for releasably receiving the clip. According to known construction, the connector member is the form of an add on piece to the main bracket portion. This necessitates both modifications to the main bracket portion to receive the connector member and the actual steps of fitting the connector member to the bracket after it has been modified. All of this is very labour intensive and the bracket system must rely on a very positive fastening of the connector member to the main bracket portion to ensure that there is no failure between the clip and the main bracket portion.